Electrically controllable and/or electrically powered locks are known. A disadvantage of such locks is they can not be used to lock and unlock a door when required until door control and/or monitoring electrics are installed and fully operational. Accordingly, to provide security and access control, it is common to install a second manual lock, or post a guard, until this occurs. Such measures are both inconvenient and incur cost.
Further, such locks must also be set to operate as either fail safe or fail secure. A fail safe lock automatically reverts to an unlocked state when its power supply is interrupted, for example during a power failure or a break-in attempt. A fail secure lock automatically reverts to a locked state when its power supply is interrupted. However, a fail safe or fail secure setting is not always appropriate for all uses of the lock. As an example, a disadavantage of such a lock set to fail safe is it does not allow a door to be locked whilst the door control and/or monitoring electrics are not yet installed or fully operational. Another disadvantage of such locks is that security and access control can be lost when the control of the lock, which can be located remotely, has been compromised.